(1) Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a specially designed reversibly-hinged mechanism for use in conjunction with a lid commonly attached atop a dumpster, garbage bin, or similar trash container having a horizontally-oriented circular cross-sectioned lid rod. More particularly, one end of the disclosed lid is capable of being detached and the opposite end thereupon attached to atop the container, utilizing the opposite hinged-enabled end of the lid for purposes of increased durability or recycling.
(2) Description of the Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
U.S. Published Patent Application #3011/0049149; (3 Mar. 3011). An automatic opening-and-closing lid for a garbage bin, the automatic opening-and-closing lid comprises a base member including an opening for user throwing trash into the bin therefrom and first and second annular flanges; a lid installed to the opening of the base member and able to pivot with respect to the base member; a control means installed to the base member and including a power source for power supply, a control panel, a driving member electrically connected to the control panel, a driven member and first and second sensor wires electrically connected to the power source, with the first and second sensor wires respectively disposed in the first and second annular flanges; and a sensing region formed proximal to the first and second sensor wires.
U.S. Published Patent Application #2013/0306637; (21 Nov. 2013). Certain types of garbage bins that allow for automated garbage collection are becoming increasingly prevalent. These bins come with a hinged lid that will open when the garbage bin is lifted by mechanical arms. This invention discloses a lock that can be attached to the lid of the garbage bin that will keep the lid closed when the bin is standing upright but will automatically release when the bin is tilted at an angle.